fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Comet from Aivos
This is the first episode of '''The Struck Down Star'... A series which I'll be making.'' (Anguilliformesapien language is translated to English in this episode. They do not actually speak English natively. Also, because of having no faces, the Aurita Sapien race do not speak. Their "communication" is way more different than a human's way of communication.) Story Line On the Planet Aivos, which was quite far away from Earth, there was a civilization. Just like the Blue Planet, these creatures, are sentient and humanoid. That doesn't mean they look the same as homo sapiens, now. Their gel-like skin come in all different colors, white through black. Their "hairs," a thin tendril-like limb, which cannot move on its own, but can shock people if needed. These creatures have no face, unfortunately, and are remarkably similar to Earth's jellyfish. Because of this, the species were given the name, ''Aurita Sapiens..."''' ''But that didn't mean they were all alone. '' ''Creatures of all different sizes, to petite to gigantic. All of them, here thrived on Aivos... Unfortunately, the Aurita Sapiens have a bloodthirsty foe, out there, ready to eliminate all colonized areas for they can conquer and expand their population. Because of all the unwanted wars and battles with their enemy, the '''Anguilliformesapiens, the atmosphere has become rather hazardous, killing off the weak creatures easily. This left the poor jellyfish-like inhabitants of Aivos in a panic, spending most of their time trying to restore Aivos before it's too late.'' But in the meantime... Two female Aurita Sapiens, which their names were '''Tu'Yion Zimbi' (Too-Y-on Zim-be) *(Tu'Yion Zimbi is a blue Aurita Sapien with purple tendrils)* and Rutiua Cu'Qui (Ruh-too-UH Coo-Cee) *(Rutiua Cu'Qui is a green Aurita Sapien with yellow tendrils)*, were venturing in the forests to find any ill or dying creatures they could aid and release into the wild once they're well. In their journeys, they have discovered a giant egg sac, which was so deformed and melted down, you couldn't even tell what creature laid these eggs. Without a second thought, they rushed over to the egg sac to make sure none of the eggs have died previously.'' The two looked at each other before kneeling down to observe the blue-violet translucent egg sac. Rutiua looked at the egg sac curiously, trying to find if anything was in there. Tu'Yion joined Rutiua, looking for anything inside the egg sac. It almost seemed like they were desperately looking for something, because they hesitated to leave before checking... Over and over and over. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything inside the appeared-to-be empty "container." In disappointment and sorrow, Rutiua left until Tu'Yion made a particular sound, which was sticking her hands inside the egg sac and grabbing a dull-white, round, soft object which was decorated in blue, red, green and yellow lines. Rutiua turned around and almost jumped for joy, eager to see that they could still save an unborn creature from their fate. Rutiua and Tu'Yion observed the egg, puzzled of what could even hatch out of it. Then, Tu'Yion nudged Rutiua, signaling that they should report back to the "Shelter" to make sure this egg goes into the right hands. Category:Fanfiction